Amore depravato
by plaquettaire
Summary: Il nostro è un amore malato, dolcezza. Ci facciamo solo male a vicenda, eppure non sappiamo stare senza l'altro. Siamo di due mondi diversi, così uguali. L'amore non conosce la vendetta. Non chiede un riscatto. Non tollera il tradimento, né vuole la tua rivincita o la mia.


Emma. Aveva rinsvegliato in lui qualcosa di sopito: una speranza, una via d'uscita, un sentimento, qualcosa che riempisse il vuoto, qualcosa che aveva dimenticato lo stesso giorno che arrivò sull'isola che non c'è. L'avrebbe voluta solo all'inizio, l'aveva vista forte con il suo sguardo arcigno che l'aveva messo sotto scacco: era diversa da Milah, più simile a lui. La tristezza e l'ironia. Il doppio gioco.

E la leggeva, come un libro aperto; la capiva. Dopo un giorno passato in sua compagnia capì che non poteva fare a meno di lei, che dopo sole poche ore la guardava di nascosto, sperava di trovarsi accanto a lei, di avere una scusa banale per toccarla. E lo faceva, ostentando il suo carattere audace e malizioso, sperando di colpirla. E notava da come si ritraeva che non gli era indifferente, da come prendeva delle pause prima di rispondergli.

Riorganizzò i suoi piani e considerò quante volte erano cambiati nel corso degli ultimi giorni. Decise che l'avrebbe aiutata a costo della vita, che avrebbe ucciso il suo coccodrillo e che si sarebbe lasciato il passato alle spalle. Ricominciare nuove avventure nel nuovo mondo e riservare un posto speciale, ma più piccolo nel suo cuore, per quella donna bruna che lo aveva accompagnato per i sette mari. Ora pensava ad un'altra.

Si erano risvegliati in lui il fuoco, la passione e il desiderio. La guardava e la immaginava nel suo letto, sopra di lui. Pensava allo sguardo che avrebbe avuto se si fosse lasciata andare.

Uncino._ Mi dici la verità o no? _I suoi proverbiali superpoteri erano andati a farsi fottere. Si sentiva confusa eppure attratta dai suoi modi di fare, il modo di parlare, di camminare: così sicuro di se, così vivo. Canaglia e gentiluomo. Eppure nascondeva solitudine e tristezza dietro quelle malizie, quei sorrisi, dietro la libertà e la non curanza. Aveva vissuto come lui per un certo tempo, solcando le strade. Poteva toccare la sua tristezza, il senso di abbandono che avevano provato entrambi, la voglia di dimostrare che valevano a sufficienza da se.

Eppure non lo capiva fino in fondo.

Si imponeva di non pensargli, si teneva occupata, trascorreva del tempo mai da sola.

E poi? Il tradimento, l'onta. Era arrabbiato. Come aveva potuto quella donna farsi così beffa di lui? Perché tradirlo?

Allora aveva rigirato la situazione e l'aveva tradita anche lui, assicurandosi di arrivare a Storybrooke prima di lei, tentativo poi fallito.

Non aveva però mai trovato Tremotino: che sapesse che era arrivato?

Da quella mattina anche Cora era svanita ed anche Regina. Non se ne preoccupò mai perché sapeva che non l'avrebbe uccisa, anzi al contrario si sarebbero dovuti preoccupare gli altri di quella strana nuova alleanza.

Storybrooke era infatti in subbuglio, escogitavano ed architettavano: difese magiche, posti per non farsi trovare, proteggere i bambini e le loro madri.

I nani avevano trovato altra polvere di fata, le quali avevano creato un muro magico invalicabile che i cattivi non potessero neanche vedere. Ma ogni magia ha il suo prezzo da pagare e così neanche Emma e gli altri eroi potevano entrare. Ogni sera si trovavano Neve, James e la loro figlia a parlare oltre una nuvola dorata che sapeva di vaniglia con Henry, che era lì con Ruby che se ne prendeva cura come aveva promesso, i nani, Belle, August, ancora disteso su una branda convalescente ma sveglio, e Marco che gli badava.

Emma tendeva una mano e la appoggiava su quello specchio dorato, dall'altro lato Henry faceva lo stesso. "Ti prometto che non succederà niente"

A breve ebbero un piano: rispedirla nello specchio dove avrebbe potuto tormentare solo tante pedine vestite da carte.

Sidney Glass li stava aiutando. Lo trovarono in una cella, nei sotterranei dell'ospedale, fu Jefferson ad indicargliela. Cercò di aprire portali attraverso ogni specchio che trovava, ma il mondo delle Meraviglie non l'aveva mai visitato. Così solo Gold li avrebbe potuto aiutati e ne fu convinto per amore di Belle, per dimostrarle qualcosa.

Restava una cosa da fare...

Lo trovò a bere solo da Granny in un angolo, agitava un boccale pieno di alcol.

"So che non vuoi venire a patti con me, ma ti propongo un accordo." si girò e se la trovo affianco a se "Lasciaci Gold, finché tutto questo non sarà finito. Quello che accadrà poi non sarà nei miei interessi!" lo disse ferma e risoluta, gelida senza lasciar trapelare la minima emozione nel trovarselo di fronte e chiedergli un'alleanza.

"Credevo poteste fidarvi di me, dolcezza!" rispose Uncino sospirando con tono accondiscente, sorridendo con la punta delle labbra senza guardarla, tenendo gli occhi fissi nel boccale. Eppure si sentiva offeso dalla freddezza, dalla mancata richiesta di aiuto, dal non essere stato compreso in quel piano, dal fatto che continuava a crederlo un egoista senza cuore, come qualunque cattivo delle favole. Davvero pensavano che l'avrebbe lasciata morire? E il suo codice d'onore? Se proprio avessero dovuto combattere Cora non si sarebbe mai tirato indietro, avrebbe rischiato la vita pur di stare dalla parte giusta.

Emma rimase perplessa, aggrottò lo sguardo in cerca di risposte. Poi ci ripensò: la sensazione che aveva sentito quando quella piccola principessa le aveva detto di essere stata liberata da Uncino per lei, per dimostrarle qualcosa. Si era sentita improvvisamente agitata e sorpresa, le era nata speranza che non mentisse, che l'avrebbe rivisto e che lui avrebbe voluto. "Aurora!" disse lei ricordando. Uncino l'aveva mandata a riferirle che avrebbe dovuto fidarsi che non l'avrebbe tradita. Le aveva strappato il cuore e poi gliel'aveva fatto riavere, non avrebbe mai sopportato l'idea di essersi macchiato di un simile crimine se non avesse potuto rimediare.

Uncino alzò le sopracciglia, "Touchè!" .

"Credevo fingessi!" disse lei stranita con la paura di guardarlo. Lui invece si girò, la fissò. Gli aveva fatto male di nuovo con due parole, ma aveva capito. Rimase colpito dalla sua intelligenza, da come fosse difficile recitare con lei. Iniziava a nascere anche una stima rabbiosa e cruenta.

"Grazie!" rispose poi a bassa voce lei sorridendo.

"Per voi sono sempre disponibile, anche per più gratificanti affari!"

Emma sorrise ancora, allora non era cambiato!

Lui ne fu colpito e non riuscì a replicare. Agitò solo la mano per congedarla e non doverle niente. Non capiva cosa stesse succedendo, perché gliel'aveva permesso, perché invece non le aveva detto che no, lui doveva, doveva per lei, perché gliel'aveva portata via. Neanche la sua mutilazione era abbastanza. L'uncino che portava come una promessa...

Si lasciava trattare come un cane e poi convincere da un sorriso.

Quando lei se ne fu andata si voltò di scatto ed in un moto di rabbia scagliò un pugno nel muro. Rimase con l'unica mano sana incastrata tra le macerie, la ritrasse portandosi via un pò di polvere per poi scrollarla via. _Dannazione_.

"Non ti vorrà mai, sciocco pirata." Cora comparì dal nulla "Lei fa parte dei buoni, è la degna figlia di Biancaneve. " Iniziò a girargli attorno, parlandogli prima ad un orecchio e poi all'altro "E tu, caro pirata, sei come me: pronto ad uccidere. Non si fiderà mai di te... Mi deludi sempre! Mi rendi poco divertente perfino strapparti via il cuore."

"Fatelo!" disse lui quasi in una supplica, scoprendosi il petto, invitandola a sottrargli il cuore.

"A tempo debito!" disse scomparendo di nuovo e ridendo.

Uncino si accasciò alla parete ed iniziò a ridere anche lui, portandosi le mani alla pancia e scivolando a terra. Non sapeva nemmeno perchè era iniziata! Aveva rischiato la vita per lei già due volte, quando l'aveva scelta, ormai era perso.

Emma era vigile. Aveva iniziato a dormire poco o non dormire per niente. Era sempre lontano da Henry per non metterlo in pericolo, perché fosse nascosto con Ruby e gli altri nelle caverne, dove la polvere di fata li avrebbe nascosti dalle indiscrezioni della luce del sole.

Era nel suo ufficio quella sera, contemplando l'orologio e pensando agli ultimi trascorsi, a com'era cambiata la sua vita, al posto che aveva trovato nel mondo: madre, eroina, figlia...

Si strofinò gli occhi e prese un altro sorso di caffé. Il sole stava calando: i cattivi si nascondono sempre nel buio.

"Salve signorina Swan"

Emma balzò in aria, si alzò vedendo la figura di Cora improvvisamente comparsa seduta davanti alla sua scrivania. Strinse i pugni e rimase paralizzata sulla sua sedia.

"Oh non c'è bisogno che si scomodi, volevo solo scambiare quattro parole con lei, tra ragazze!"

"Ragazze mi sembra una parola troppo poco stagionata nel suo caso!" la sbeffeggiò Emma.

Cora fece una smorfia di rabbia, arricciando il naso per il disgusto: quella sciocca ragazza la stava sfidando di nuovo.

"Come ci sei riuscita?"

Non sapendo a cosa si riferisse la donna, Emma ironizzò "Non sono mai stata troppo gentile a dire il vero!"

Cora perse la pazienza, i suoi occhi si fecero neri e ricordavano le fiamme. "Tu hai cambiato mia figlia! L'hai fatta ritornare la debole che era! Tu e la tua creatura!"

"Oho!" Emma si guardò attorno, afferrò un bastone e si lanciò addosso a Cora che con un unico gesto la spinse sul muro.

"Le darò quello che cerca e non ha il coraggio di fare. Una madre deve sempre proteggere suo figlio non trovi?" Emma fu presa dalla rabbia, sapeva che parlando di lei alludeva ad Henry. Cercò di divincolarsi, si agitò nervosamente e con forza ma senza esiti.

Mentre Cora stringeva la mano strangolanndo Emma a distanza, godendo del rumore degli ansimi della sua vittima che cercava di prendere fiato, un'ombra le venne in soccorso camminando piano e spavaldo, come se sapesse già di aver vinto. Uncino sollevò il gomito per colpirla, ma lei se ne accorse e lasciò andare Emma passando alla sua altra preda.

Sapeva che se l'avesse salvata un'altra volta avrebbe dovuto gestirne e subirne le conseguenze davvero. Tuttavia non esitò neanche un istante quando la vide in pericolo.

L'uomo era stato schiacciato contro il muro da una nuvola viola.

"Tu, che spreco un così bel ragazzo" guardava il suo viso diventare paonazzo mentre gli infilava una mano nel petto e gli stringeva il cuore. Lo sentiva battere forte contro le mani e più forte ancora quando Emma si rialzò ed urlò disperata_ no_, di lasciarlo stare. Spalancò gli occhi sorpresa e volse uno sguardo interrogativo verso Uncino.

"Le cose stanno davvero così?" chiese lei calma. Lui la guardò senza rispondere, mostrando l'espressione fiera migliore che poteva. Non ricevendo risposta Cora gli strinse il cuore e in una smorfia di dolore lui rispose "Sempre!"

Tirò via la mano portandosi agli occhi il suo trofeo luminoso, guardandolo come se fosse il primo che avesse mai avuto, così luminoso. Emma le puntò la pistola e le sparò. Cora allora voltandosi arrabbiata per la distrazione le lanciò uno sguardo minaccioso e scomparve, lasciando cadere in terra il suo tesoro.

Il pirata allora urlò ancora di dolore.

"Uncino... Killian, mi dispiace! Mi dispiace tanto!" disse lei tremando portandosi le mani alla bocca. Non credeva potesse accadere, non se l'era mai immaginato, semplicemente perché erano alleati da anni. Non sapeva ora cosa sarebbe accaduto, se lui sarebbe stato bene, se si sarebbe rialzato oppure no. Preoccupata lei raccolse il suo cuore e lo pose dentro uno scrigno che afferrò dagli scaffali in ferro, lo stesso che era stato usato per incriminare sua madre meno di un mese prima.

Lui non rispondeva, rimase lì a terra.

Corse da lui.

"Guardami!" gli impose, sollevandogli il viso ed aiutandolo ad alzarsi "guardami!" gli urlò.

Uncino si sentiva tradito dalla sua diffidenza ogni volta, dal modo di confonderlo, di avvicinarlo e poi allontanarlo e di nuovo all'infinito. Sapeva che avrebbe dovuto lottare per avere i suoi sentimenti, che era una sfida, ma non si aspettava che l'avesse vinta lei mettendolo al tappeto senza aver segnato nemmeno un punto.

"Mi avete lasciato lì a morire!" disse lui uscendo fuori dal suo classico contegno eroico, urlandole la delusione che aveva provato, la rabbia di non averla capita davvero. Sperava che anche lei avesse messo da parte suo figlio per lui? O immaginava di riaccompagnarla a Storybrooke da Henry?

Il suo eco gli rimbalzò addosso. Emma capì benissimo che si riferiva a quell'incidente sulla pianta di fagioli, quando aveva iniziato a non capire niente in sua presenza ed aveva deciso che non avrebbe potuto rischiare. Ricordava che mentre si voltava la sua voce le rimbalzava nel cuore, quando gli prese la mano per aiutarlo ad alzarsi si era sentita al sicuro ed aveva esitato. "Non è stato così e lo sai benissimo." iniziò lei respirando profondamente, ferma e risoluta. "Tu hai scelto Cora! Hai fatto il doppio gioco sin dall'inizio con me! Hai messo in pericolo mio figlio!" sottolineando quella parola.

"Io avevo scelto te!" concluse urlando ancora, superando la sua di voce. Emma non rispose, rimase sorpresa da quel tono diretto e dalla confidenza. "Ma siete diventata così arida e fredda da non averlo capito, da non potervi fidare nemmeno di un gentiluomo che cercava di aiutarvi e aveva a cuore la vostra causa." continuava calmandosi e parlando piano, ricomponendosi. "Voi, milady, siete ormai solo una vigliacca" . La sua delusione era palpabile nell'aria, come un nuvola densa che che ti blocca, che ti attutisce il movimento ed il pensiero, come se rendesse il mondo più lento, lo ostacolasse.

"I... io" deglutì il boccone "dovevo assicurarmi, capisci? Dovevo proteggere lui pur di..." non sapeva come continuare.

"Agire contro i vostri interessi?" disse puntandosi il petto.

Alluse a se stesso in modo così esplicito e disarmante, come se fosse normale, come se l'attrazione, l'amore, l'affetto, fossero normali, dimostrarli fosse normale, come la sua solitudine. Lui rendeva tutto un gioco di provocanti allusioni, ogni volta che aveva occasione di sfiorarlo lui pareva soddisfatto, come se già sapesse che l'avrebbe fatto.

Annuì semplicemente, con la bocca schiusa, tremando, quasi piangendo per la rivelazione che gli aveva fatto, non sapendo neanche lei se fosse vera o no. Chiuse gli occhi e prima di riaprirli le sue labbra erano dolcemente e morbidamente coperte da quelle di lui. La sua barba le pizzicava il mento e le guance, sentiva il suo odore così da vicino, quel lieve profumo di alcol e pelle calda, la salsedine nei capelli scompigliati. Sapeva di tormenti e libertà.

Lo baciò anche lei inspirando forte, catturandone il calore del respiro ed avvicinandosi più a lui. Era caldo e carico di passione, dolce e gentile, le prendeva le labbra con le labbra, le dava baci ora lievi ora profondi. Era attento e risoluto, smanioso avido e caritatevole.

Uncino si staccò da lei, lasciandola ancora col volto proteso, aprì gli occhi e fissò le mani di lei sul suo petto e sul suo collo, sorridendo con fare divertito e sensuale. Si morse il labbro facendo un passo in avanti ed intanto Emma fissava prima i piedi accostarsi, poi il bacino di lui aderire al suo. Con l'uncino portò una ciocca dei suoi capelli chiari avanti, ci si avvicinò e ne annusò l'odore di balsamo, quella fragranza dolce di latte e miele. Continuava ad avanzare piano con il viso fino a trovarsi sul collo di lei, accarezzandolo col naso prima e con il labbro poi mentre scivolava verso l'alto dietro il suo orecchio, dove indugiò e respirò piano sulla sua pelle.

Emma assaporava le sensazioni che le lasciava, iniziò a percepire l'urgenza e la fretta prenderle il corpo e si fece notare dalla bocca aperta e dalla schiena inarcata che lui percorse con una mano per fermarsi sul fianco e sulla coscia.

"Non me ne vogliate," disse Uncino interrompendosi e parlando piano, con il suo tono da conquista "amo soddisfare una donna con i preliminari, ma _Tic Toc_, temo che ci stiamo facendo la corte da ormai troppo!" sorrise.

"Odio i preamboli" gli rispose lei, riprendendosi e partecipando con lui a quella lotta per decidere chi l'avrebbe avuta vinta su chi. Gli portò le mani tra i capelli se lo tirò a se violentamente, mentre sentiva lui sospirare impressionato, catturato e lussurioso.

Era come trovarsi su un ring: si giravano attorno guardandosi, sferravano attacchi come due fiere inferocite, non perdendosi una sola mossa dell'altro, due leoni a contendersi la savana.

Con la mano e l'uncino sul sedere di lei la sollevò d'impeto e la schiacciò sul muro, tenendola stretta col suo corpo. Lei si agganciò con le gambe al bacino di lui.

Continuò a baciarla a morderle le labbra, insistendo con la lingua nella sua bocca, mentre lei rispondeva con lo stesso ardore.

Le slacciò con un sol gesto dell'uncino i bottoni dalla camicia, poi le inchiodò le mani sopra la testa mentre iniziava a scendere con la bocca e la lingua sulla pelle candida di lei. Il respiro di Emma si fece superficiale e veloce, affannoso, tra i sospiri. Le bruciava la pelle un secondo dopo che lui l'avesse lasciata. L'urgenza della mancanza si faceva sempre più opprimente ed insopportabile.

La guardava negli occhi, languido, mentre con il mento scendeva e le accarezzava la pancia fino a trovarsi inginocchiato al suo cospetto. Emma guardò allora incuriosita.

Con la mano destra lui cercò di aprirle i pantaloni, senza riuscirci, spiazzato dalla nuova attaccatura moderna. Così lei ne approfittò per tirarlo prima di nuovo a se, guardarlo negli occhi e spingerlo camminandogli incontro, costringendolo a fare passi indietro fino a trovarsi steso cadendo sulla scrivania. Gli si mise a cavalcioni e gli ricambiò il favore aprendogli la camicia ed i pantaloni; lo guardava presa mentre reclinava la testa e apriva la bocca, in un'espressione di appagamento e concentrazione. Il sudore iniziava a imperlargli la fronte, a bagnare quelle poche ciocche di capelli che portava sul viso.

Quindi la prese, la ribaltò e trovò il modo di spogliarla. Con la mano destra le infilò due dita e cominciò ad agitarle mantenendo il ritmo ed aumentando l'intensità. Le guardava le ciglia nere chiuse e la bocca aprirsi. Guardava come si agitava sotto il suo tocco e si inarcava tentando di avvicinarsi a lui.

Lei si sentì tirare verso di lui, gli afferrò il collo con le mani, se lo avvicinò e gli avvolse le gambe attorno ai fianchi. Uncino sorrise dolce e soddisfatto.

Le afferrò un fianco e le fu addosso ed iniziò a muoversi languido, ansimando, mentre registrava il numero dei respiri di lei ad ogni variazione di movimento.

Emma dal canto suo si scoprì lasciva, sconvolta dalla struggente passione che gli stava dimostrando. E lo incoraggiava nel suo modo di fare, lo stringeva e gli si avvicinava per far si che lo sentisse dalla sua voce che lo voleva, che se avesse potuto l'avrebbe sempre cercato. E gli guardava il petto mentre lui si muoveva, gli premette le mani addosso per tastare la sua presenza. E pensava che aveva anche una voce calda, che la voce imperlata di gemiti fosse come una musica che la faceva ondeggiare.

Stanchi e sfibrati rimasero distesi l'uno accanto all'altro sul tavolo, accanto ad una sveglia.

Il caffé rovesciato in terra, la cornetta del telefono che ciondolava.

Uncino le lasciò un bacio sulla spalla guardandola con il suo solito fare.

Schiuse le labbra dalla sorpresa: significava che non era solo sesso?

Emma chiuse gli occhi e come un lampo le tornò in mente il motivo per cui Killian era venuto nel suo mondo. "Ti prego, non lo fare!"

_Tum Tum_. Dal portagioie scappò un suono più forte.

Ogni giorno scomparivano delle persone.

Scomparve Abigail, Sidney, il padre di Belle, re Giorgio, due ragazzi che ogni mattina prendevano un caffé nero macchiato e due ciambelle da Granny, tre fate ed altri che non avevano ancora riconosciuto nel nuovo mondo. Le case vuote stavano diventando numerose.

"Devi nasconderti"

Fece no con la testa. "Verrò con voi sempre, dolcezza!" le prese il mento tra due dita e le lasciò un tenero bacio sulla guancia.

Era successo di nuovo sulla sua nave.

Le aveva sollevato una gamba e se l'era portata dietro la schiena; mentre si muovevano insieme le baciava i contorni del viso ed il collo.  
Tenevano la fronte appoggiata a quella dell'altro mentre respiravano affannosamente.

"Vorrei che lo teniate voi!" disse lui prendendo ancora aria.

"Cosa?"

Le si avvicinò col viso e col busto fino a coprirle la luce e farla sentire piccola. Le fece lo sguardo dolce, le prende il viso tra le mani e le rispose: "Il mio cuore" .

Emma iniziò a pensare velocemente. Come faceva dopo tutto a fidarsi di lei? E soprattutto avrebbe potuto? Il peso di quella responsabilità iniziava a spaventarla, si chiedeva cosa avrebbe significato, che tipo di legame avrebbero avuto. "Come fai a..."

"Fiducia!" rispose semplicemente, senza lasciarla finire.

Uncino aveva iniziato a partecipare alle loro riunioni e aggiornamenti. Tratteneva il respiro ed una smorfia di disgusto ogni volta che vedeva l'Oscuro seduto alla stessa tavola.

La vendetta tornava ad ribbollirgli nel sangue. Quell'assordante _Tic Toc _che gli bastonava nel cranio contro le tempie quando era in sua presenza. Ogni volta che si trovava lì con lui vedeva il suo sangue zampillare oltre il suo uncino, dal collo di lui, scorrere. I mille modi in cui l'avrebbe ucciso.

Scuoteva la testa per dimenticare.

Ci aveva provato varie volte, quando Emma non era presente: alzava il braccio sinistro e poi si arrendeva. Pensava al colore dei suoi occhi.

"Sapevo che mi avresti portato solo problemi!"

Lui sorrise e si girò compiaciuto verso di lei "Problemi osceni?" disse mordendosi il labbro inferiore. Rise e questa volta rise anche lei.

Non riusciva a lasciarla andare via ogni volta. La trovava di notte sulla sua nave, le girava attorno con la bocca aperta e lo sguardo voglioso e la prendeva ogni volta in modi diversi.

Una sera le si trovò alle spalle ed iniziò a baciarle il collo e morderle l'incavo. Le aveva passato una mano sulla schiena e l'aveva piegata in avanti. Fece scivolare la mano dentro i pantaloni di lei e poi due dita dentro di lei attirandola a se. Si faceva guidare nel ritmo dai suoi sospiri, le guardava il viso poggiato sulla sua spalla, con la bocca schiusa e gli occhi nascosti dietro le ciglia.

"Grida per me, Emma!"

Quando Uncino sentì le sue dita avvolte più strette, gemette e si abbassò i pantaloni.

"Mi state rendendo pazzo."

Era in un continuo conflitto interiore: la vendetta e l'amore. Si era innamorato di lei, ne era stato certo il giorno che aveva perso il suo cuore. Sentiva una mancanza, come una macchia nera che gli partiva dal petto. Era una morsa che stringeva e gli faceva male quando non c'era. Ed allora la pensava. Pensava a come gemeva quando la toccava, come rideva quando la accompagnava da Henry, come si stupiva ogni volta che le riservava una gentilezza o una premura, come il sole le disegnava le onde dei capelli.

Avrebbe desistito dai suoi intenti? Sarebbe stato degno di lei? Era ancora necessaria la vendetta? Faceva ancora male la ferita che si portava nel cuore?

Aveva iniziato a trattarla da principessa fin da subito.

Pensava a lui quando si trovava nel letto da sola, appoggiata al muro, nel buio.

Ripensava all'odore che avevano i suoi vestiti.

Pensava che le immense attenzioni che le serbava erano le prime che avesse mai ricevuto da un uomo.

Ripensava alla lieve stilettata che le dava la sua barba agli angoli della bocca. Una sera si toccò le labbra e il collo con la punta delle dita. Quando lui non c'era il bruciore della pelle si trasformava in mancanza.

Mentre lui lottava con il suo passato lei lo abbandonava, ed ogni volta si lasciava andare un pò di più a quel pirata, che la prendeva come se fosse l'ultima. Aveva smesso di portare la sua collana (2), una mattina se ne era semplicemente dimenticata.

Il momento finale si fece attendere.

Terrore, ansia, angoscia, presentimento, agitazione.

Andarono a scovare la donna nella immensa casa del sindaco.

C'erano Biancaneve e James, Emma, Gold ed Uncino. L'obbiettivo era quello di distrarre Cora. Facevano a turno per tenerla occupata.

Killian ed Emma coordinavano le loro mosse, si guardavano le spalle a vicenda e si aiutavano. Insieme erano forti, da soli erano a terra. Quando lei cadeva lo cercava per non perderlo. Quando lui schivava un colpo si assicurava che l'avesse fatto anche lei.

Cora si creò uno scudo di fiamme, perché chiunque le arrivasse ne rimanesse leso.

Intanto Regina era in un angolo, guardava tutti muoversi e recitare la loro parte con le lacrime agli occhi: non si sarebbe mai liberata di quel fardello. Seguiva i discorsi e le battute con lo sguardo perso: sua madre voleva plasmarla e proteggerla, era per colpa sua. Erano morte così tante persone, così tanti cuori che battevano soli, in un sottorraneo e corpi mutilati gettati in mare. La paura e il rispetto, però, le impedivano la ribellione. Era debole.

Mentre Gold cercava di aprire il portale fu ferito.

Uncino rise e lo guardò tremare a terra e soffrire tra le fiamme e non si riusciva ad alzare.

Ancora una volta si sentì sul filo della dicotomia tra il bene e il male. L'amore o la vendetta?

Cora si era avvicinata allora a Tremotino. "Alla fine ho vinto io!" disse mentre lo guardava sanguinare e morire. Mise una mano sulla spalla di Uncino avvicinandosi, come per congratularsi dell'ottimo lavoro.

"Lo sa che l'hai ingannata da sempre?" gli chiese sussorrandogli in un orecchio e guardando lei.

Emma spalancò gli occhi e quasi iniziò a piangere. Ingannata. Cora rise.

Uncino iniziò a dire no con la testa piano, con la bocca aperta di chi voleva parlare ma non riusciva. La guardava e si sentiva paralizzato da lungo brivido su per la schiena.

_Il nostro è un amore malato, dolcezza. Ci facciamo solo male a vicenda, eppure non sappiamo stare senza l'altro. Siamo di due mondi diversi, così uguali. _

Quando Regina aprì gli occhi, catturata dalle voci, vide la scena e seppe solo riderne. Di nuovo come tanti anni fa. Lanciarla attraverso quella sottile parete di cristallo. Si alzò piano e si mosse lungo la stanza. I suoi passi trasformavano le fiamme in semplice vapore e polvere del quale si avvolse.

Chiamò sua madre come un lamento e quando lei si voltò ci volle poco a spingerla di nuovo giù, oltre lo specchio.

Il vetro ondeggiò come fosse un'onda che risucchia e ti tiene sul fondale. Si propagò alla terra e la fece tremare come fosse tutto un unico mare.

Regina pianse e urlò. Era di nuovo finita, per quanto? Dov'era ora Cora?

Tutte quelle vite prese, l'anima di tutti che aveva turbato, i cuori recisi e quelli rotti.

Si sentì un gran boato.

Nelle caverne sapevano cosa stava succedendo lassù in superficie. Avevano le mani su quella verniciatura di luce gialla che li proteggeva, aspettando con inquietudine e fermento.

La barriera si ruppe e Belle corse ansimando veloce verso l'epicentro di quel fracasso, si sentiva richiamata da qualcosa. Era agitata, frenetica. Durante la corsa non faceva altro che pensare a cosa sarebbe successo se fosse arrivata tardi. (3)

Le porte erano spalancate.

Urlò nel vedere Tremotino a terra e sanguinante. Gli si avvicinò piano piangendo e tremando, non sapendo neanche cosa ci fosse attorno.

"Ogni magia ha il suo prezzo!" le disse piano, accarezzandole la guancia col dorso delle dita.

Belle continuò a piangere e gli chiuse la mano nelle sue portandosela alle labbra.

Stette un momento infinito, circondata da un rispettoso silenzio.

"Ti amo" gli disse. Gold chiuse gli occhi sorridendo, chissà se l'aveva mai sentito pronunciare per se.

Quando chiuse gli occhi, Belle si ricordò di tutte le cose che le aveva raccontato, di tutte le volte che aveva parlato di quelle favole a lieto fine e di come nasce la magia. Il bacio del vero amore.

Rimasero tutti in ansia ad aspettare e guardare. In fondo lui li aveva aiutati mettendo a repentaglio se stesso: non sarebbe stato mai più un codardo.

Quando le labbra di lei si sollevarono Tremotino tossì. La tensione divenne più leggera.

Uncino restò a guardare senza reagire.

Lui non era quell'uomo, quel tipo di uomo. Non era un cattivo, non era Cora. Uccidere un uomo va bene solo se la sua vita non ha valore.

Continuò a fissarli, non credendo a quello che stava vedendo. Tremotino tastava Belle controllando se avesse ferite, le accarezzava il viso, i capelli, faceva scendere le mani sulle sue braccia e sui suoi fianchi, mentre lei sorrideva conquistata dalla premura e dalla redenzione di quella che una volta sarebbe stata una bestia. Era sicura in più, che se suo figlio tornasse resterebbe sempre con lui, fiero, e ritroverebbe la sua famiglia.

Uncino lasciò cadere la spada e se ne andò: la sua battaglia era finita, neanche Milah avrebbe voluto.

Questo era qualcosa a cui non era preparato. Camminava insicuro, a grandi falcate, curvo e con l'amarezza negli occhi. Respirò profondamente e si raddrizzò. Alzò lo sguardo e vide le vele bianche, gli camminò incontro.

"Killian!" urlò forte ed aspettò che si girasse "L'hai lasciato andare!"

"Emma, tesoro!"

"Dove stai andando?" disse lei non molto preoccupata, sapeva che sarebbe andata così. Non avrebbe mai creduto che sarebbe rimasto, che sarebbero stati insieme.

"Sono un pirata. E quella è la mia nave" le rispose cercando di non guardarla, perché sapeva che sarebbe stato più difficile.

"Ti rivedrò?" sapeva che non sarebbe mai accaduto, ma questo le dava l'occasione per guardarlo un'ultima volta.

"Ogni volta che vorrai," le carezzò una guancia parlando "se avessi voglia di un'avventura, punta la seconda stella a destra, io lo saprò, verrò da te, solcheremo insieme i sette mari!"

Posò una mano sulla sua e gli sorrise, come per dirgli grazie. Lui le rispose sorridendo anch'egli, scoprendo un angolo della bocca con le labbra.

"Mastro Spugna!" lo richiamò col fare risoluto da capitano, senza abbandonare con gli occhi e con le mani il viso di lei.

Spugna era nascosto vicino un'idrante. Lo seguiva da tempo, se n'ero accorto. Per paura non si avvicinava ma era sempre vicino. "S-sì capitano!" l'uomo paffuto balzò all'inpiedi, si tenne il cappello con una mano e gli porse un saluto di riverenza con l'altra.

"Alzate le ancore e fissate le vele, preparate tutto per la partenza!"

"S-subito capitano!" Spugna corse via, eseguendo gli ordini.

Uncino restò di nuovo solo con Emma. I suoi occhi divennero tristi e dolci: "Non vi dimenticherò mai. Avete il mio cuore, letteralmente." rise nel dirlo, ma sapeva che sarebbe andata così alla fine, "Avete riacceso in me il fuoco per l'avventura e spento quello della vendetta. Ve ne devo molto. Siete un fiore mia cara Emma, non perdete la fiducia!" le prese una mano e se la portò alla bocca, posandole un bacio e guardandola dritta negli occhi, con lo sguardo languido che lo distingueva.

Emma si riprese, afferrò qualcosa dalla tasca del suo giubbino rosso, una catena dorata pendeva da un lato della sua mano. Appese la bussola all'uncino di lui, la lasciò cadere dolcemente e gli sorrise.

_So che non tornerai, ma mi lascio questa speranza. Ti cedo la chiave per il mio mondo, un modo per ritrovarmi così so che se volessi potrai farlo. Inizierò a sperare che quel giorno arrivi preso dal momento che ti sarai voltato e cercherò di ricordare il colore dei tuoi occhi e l'odore inebriante e intossicante _(1)_ del tuo collo e del tuo viso. Cercherò nella notte i battiti del tuo cuore, ricorderò com'è stato dormire sulla tua spalla tra le tue carezze premurose, smorfiose e struggenti. Dannato pirata._

"Tenete gli occhi dritti verso il cielo!" le fece un inchino col capo e se ne andò.

L'odore del vento di ottobre, l'odore della cucina di Granny, di benzina colata sull'asfalto, il freddo dell'aria notturna, i passi della gente, lo scricchiolare delle foglie secche, il rintocco dell'orologio, tutto le rimbalzava addosso agitandole il vuoto che aveva iniziato a sentire nel petto. Le prese l'affanno del pianto, sentiva il digiuno dal suo respiro caldo sulla guancia, dai capelli che le sfioravano la fronte, dagli occhi blu che la guardavano quando credeva non se ne accorgesse.

Restò per momenti infiniti a guardare le vele bianche allontanarsi e la nave scomparire lungo il confine tra l'aria e il mare.

Si strofinò le mani sulle braccia per farsi calore, per avere l'illusione ancora di essere stretta.

_Tornerò Emma, quando il mare avrà levigato la mia coscienza, quando avrò dimenticato quello che ero diventato e non potrò più farvi del male. Quando la vostra mancanza mi farà stare male la notte e avrò la sensazione di affogare. Quel giorno saprò che potremmo tornare ad essere le due anime guarite che si sono trovate, che non si sono mai tradite a vicenda._

_L'amore non può essere basato sulla vendetta._

_Il tempo e l'amore cuciono le ferite, fidatevi. _

_Quel giorno vi cercherò e vi ritroverò. _

_Ti ritroverò sempre. _

"Tutta a babordo!"

**. . .**

*Ovviamente mi riferisco al fatto che non ha avvertito lo scorrere del tempo con la maledizione ;)

(1) Per questo termine ringrazio una fanfiction che ho letto di recente, Les Liaisons Dangereuses, di Ivy C Rae. Spero non me ne vorrai!

(2) Il portachiavi col cigno ovviamente!

(3) Mi fa tanto scena da canzoncina Disney!

Spero abbiate colto i vari riferimenti fatti alle varie favole: Peter Pan, Alice...

Ok, ora finalmente finito. Ci ho messo davvero più di una settimana!

L'idea mi era parsa malsana all'inizio, mi era venuto un lampo di genio per una ff "erotica" e si è trasformata in questo mentre scrivevo! Ad ogni riga mi venivano in mente momenti seguenti ed ho fatto fatica a riordinare tutto in cronologia!

Si tratta chiaramente di tutto un parto della mia immaginazione e qualora non l'aveste notato ho cercato di collegare il nome di Uncino (Killian Jones) a quello di un altro pirata, Davy Jones! Chi ha visto Pirati dei Caraibi saprà che Davy Jones non aveva un cuore...et voilà! Mi auguro di averci preso con le previsioni ;) Quindi ripeto: non è uno spoiler XD

Ultimo appunto: si tratta chiaramente di una one-shot, ma... Se dovesse essere piaciuta, potrei considerarla come un prologo! Non so se la storia regge effettivamente! Un autore difficilmente è oggettivo verso le sue piccole opere ;) **Mettiamola ai voti!**

Chiaramente aspetto i commenti di tante Hookers!


End file.
